rise_biblefandomcom-20200215-history
PRESENTATION
RISE Welcome to the world of Rise. A mysterious world of magic and techology. "THERE IS NOTHING I CANNOT FIX" - Ekinoxe As Ekinoxe you will explore a new vast world and fight against powerful magical creatures and terrible machines to save and repair the world, your friends, yourself. Thanks a lot to the team to take part in this adventure. UNREAL ENGINE Developed on the Unreal Engine. PC GAME Playable principally with a Controller. '' Possibly with a Keyboard.'' VIEW SIDESCROLLER 3D The game takes place in '''profil view.' '' The advantages are an easyest '''optimisation' and possibility to create a dramaturgical ambience like a theater show.'' *(Ori and the Blind forest) *(Rocket Knight Adventure) *(Odin Sphere) * CONTEXTUAL CAMERA ''Principaly the camera have a "standard" position. Especially during a fight. '' Perfectly calibrated for a good visibility in any situation. *''(Nier Automata)'' * EVENT / CINEMATIC ''Sometime the camera can have a special setting with a specific position and comportment depending of the context. Always in profile view.'' *''(Ori and the blind forest)'' * CINEMATIC / FILM In a very specific cinematic scene the camera can quit the profile view but will never show the empty back of the scene and will use the asset dressing of the levels at it optimal potential. * Z AXE ACTION Some phases of the game take place with a "Z" view. The character have to run away or pursue something. *(The Lion King Megadrive) *(Sonic Generation) *(Crash Bandicoot) MOBILITY Ekinoxe progressing in a 3D environment who is built like a 2D world. She can go left, right ,top , bottom. She can sometimes change parallax and take some turn, the game is still in profile view. Rise is a sidescroller who can be called a "Metroidvania". *(Tintin au Tibet Megadrive) The character is fast, handy and can fight with at a geat speed. CORE GAMEPLAY LEGACY AND CODES Rise is an '''original game', but humbly don't forget what the other games does. They already deserve and find their own place.'' Rise uses the '''codes of various games of quality.' No matter their ages or style.'' Thanks to them. (You can see all the references in this presentation.) VERSUS A nervous optimized and readable game requiring good reflexes and an excellent reading of your adversaries. A various panel of combos and Special moves. Still easy to learn hard to master. *(Blazblue) "Taokaka" The mobility of this character is amazing, a very good inspiration for a good game feel. *(Devil May Cry) *(Super Smash Bross) RPG Upgrade the character with new abilities and stats. Not too much to stay easy to feel. * Stats : Health - Energy - Overcklocking mode > Overheat. . . * Abilities : Combo actions - Special attack - Jump - Dash. . . *(Megaman X) *(Zelda) PLATEFORMER Jump on walls, fly over platforms, slide far as you can... Even during a fight you have to use your amazing mobility. Your skill make the diference. *(Rayman Legends) PUZZLE Simple puzzle can be found and you have to solve them. Nothing complicated. The true difficulty is the *(Gris) *(Hollow Knight) PHASES IN THE GAME BOSS FIGHT Intense and long boss fight with multiple phases. One mistake can be fatal. *(Cup Head) *(Metal Slug) INFILTRATION Ekinoxe have something unique, she is a ninja. The only one in the world of Rise. Like a shadow you have to pass some dangerous moment. Don't get caught... *(Tenchu) *(Little Nightmare) EXPLORATION Rise is a big world, explore every places can take some time and hide a lot of secrets. You wont regret it so. *(Castlevania) *(Hollow Knight) CONTEMPLATION Some beautifull places are wainting to be discovered as a reward after a great fight. Plus they have something to tale to you. *(Gris) *(Tomb Raider) MINIGAMES Mini games have an important place in Rise, there is a lot of new way to tale something and presenting a character by another side. Rise dont use mini game just as a vain thing, their are a part of the core of Rise. * Danse with Mice Pulled by Lili, Ekinoxe have to dance with her friend to gain the Mice's approbation. Show time ! *(Legend of Legaïa) * Croquettes Fishing Ekinoxe have a hiden passion, fishing and a less hidden one, eat a lot of croquettes. Fishing is the only way to create some. If you know where to do it with the good fishs you can transform them into delicions biscuit. Dayum ! It's so good. *(Zelda Link's Awakening) * Z Chase Will you be the hunter or the prey. For now only thing matter, run ! *(Final Fantasy 7) NARRATIVE * We speak about something without a word No dialogues in the game, the characters mimic their feelings. Their "language" is done with onomatopoeia. * Free Interpretation The narrative direction is simple but strong and try to make you feel a lot of thing. * Madness and originaliti * Fight for a reason * We are not effraid by the darkness and the absurd THE PLAYER If the gameplay si the core, the art the skin and clothes, the player is the soul who bring all of this to life. See - Read - Unerstand - Fell - Do It... Rise make call all the capacities of the player during the fights. * Reflexes * Analysis * Distance * Timing Now you have all the bases to unerstand Rise. Welcome to a new world for a new advanture. Thanks.